


Кумыс и суеверия

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Religion, Romance, Slice of Life, Superstition
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: «Зароки, Юрочка, надо исполнять, любой спортсмен знает»





	

**Author's Note:**

> Нет: логики, смысла, вхарактерности, последовательности изложения.  
> Условный постканон, тотальный ООС, мат, хэдканоны, никтобыникогда и никтобынизашто.  
> Автор с уважением относится ко всем религиям и верованиям, текст не является отражением личной позиции, и вообще - не воспринимайте это слишком серьезно).  
> Не бечено.  
> Ай дид ит фо лулз.

— Дорогой Бог, — говорит Юра Богу с большой буквы «Б», поднимает глаза к небу, смотрит.

В ответ ему издевательски подмигивает солнце, мажет лучами по лицу — быстро, словно нехотя, прячется на мгновение за облаком, белым и пушистым, как старое, оставшееся в дедушкиной московской квартире одеяло, — а потом показывается снова, яркое, теплое. 

Кажется, что оно вообще везде. 

Лучше бы было пасмурно, думает Юра. Сраное солнце слепит, но не будешь же молиться в очках, это вообще по-еблански. Все и так по-еблански, но это — особенно. Он жмурится. Слезинка попадает на царапину на щеке, жжется. Юра распахивает глаза — блядь, больно как смотреть, но надо, наверное, — и пробует еще раз:

— Дорогой Бог. Пусть...

Замолкает, толком не зная, пусть что.

Господи блядь, угораздило же послушать этого Никифорова. «Зароки, Юрочка, надо исполнять, любой спортсмен знает». Угораздило же послушать Никифорова, угораздило пересраться так, что самому себе пообещал, угораздило поверить — не в бога (большая «Б», Плисецкий, большая, даже мысленно), в зарок, конечно.

Теперь вот. Стоит. Прижизненный памятник самому себе почти. И язык как будто отнялся.

Чего люди просят, зачем? Дед рассказывал про здоровье, про свечки там, про иконы, но немного — сам не слишком верил, говорил: «Советская закалка» — и советовал Юре почитать лучше «Молодую гвардию», на которой вырос.

Юра читал. Ну, пытался. Откладывал — слишком уж страшно, — и как-то забывал потом. Перед дедом было стыдно, но не то чтобы очень. Он понимал; трепал по голове, вздыхал: «другие времена, Юрочка» (совсем не такое Юрочка, как у Никифорова, правильное, теплое, что ли), и просил, чтобы Юра еще раз объяснил ему про скайп и про то, как смотреть трансляции его выступлений в онлайне. «По компьютеру», то есть.

Юра объяснял, конечно. И показывал. И еще покажет, столько, сколько потребуется.

Чего люди просят?

Ну вот чтобы у деда все было хорошо и долго. Долго даже важнее, а хорошо Юра как-нибудь обеспечит, постарается.

Чтобы у него самого... Да ну, бред. Остается еще мира во всем мире попросить.

Гениально, Плисецкий. Вжух — и все проблемы решены, уж тебя-то обязательно услышат. Как же, кривые безверные молитвы самых молодых чемпионов Гран-При поступают Богу по отдельной линии. Вне очереди. Небесный Федэкс. Или Ди-эйч-эл, кто там из них быстрее.

Юра хмыкает: щас как ебнет его молнией за богохульство и длинный язык. Смешно будет.

На ступеньке рядом с кроссовком шевелится серое. Разворачивается из клубочка, становится кошкой — или котом, хрен разберет, — отходит на несколько шагов, усаживается, обнимая хвостом лапы. Она — ну пусть будет она, Юра не собирается проверять, но думает, что девочка, пацан бы сразу дал деру, — красивая. Гладкая вся, и шерсть блестит. Полоска темная, полоска светлая, жопа, думает Юра. Ну, то есть, не жопа, а кончик хвоста. Черный такой. Кошка тем временем нюхает воздух, ушами смешно дергает и смотрит на Юру негодующе: чего орешь, мол?

— Господи, — вслух декламирует Юра, драматично, с выражением; старается: — Подай мне знак! Намекни!

А потом, не выдержав, срывается на ржач. 

— Бабуля, бля, это я, Анастасия, — кое-как выговаривает сквозь смех и опускается на корточки, протягивая руку каким-то чудом не сбежавшей еще кошке.

Та сидит изваянием. Даже с лапы на лапу не переступает.

— Эй, киса, — Юрина рука замирает, не касаясь кошкиной морды. — Ки-и-иса. Иди сюда.

Кошка громко и совершенно отчетливо фыркает.

— Не пойдешь? Ну и ладно, хрен с тобой. Жрать у меня все равно нечего. — Юра пожимает плечами. — А я тут... Пытаюсь.

Мимо, шурша гравием и напрочь игнорируя мощеные плитами дорожки, проходят две девчонки, по виду чуть старше самого Юры. Смотрят на него, потом на кошку, перешептываются, улыбаются.

Не подходите, думает Юра. Валите мимо.

Они не подходят.

— Видишь, — он опускается на ступеньку, садится, перекрещивая ноги; камень холодный, не надо бы, но он недолго — вот только придумает, решится, скажет, и все. — Как тут вообще можно серьезно, ну, в такой обстановке?

Кошка жмурится, зевает, показывая розовую с черным пасть и острые зубы, а потом сворачивается в клубок снова, только ухо одно заинтересованно торчит.

— Помурлыкай еще, ага.

Юра все-таки касается ее головы, гладит по мягкой короткой шерсти и замирает, вправду слыша негромкое, но явно довольное мурлыканье.

— Офигеть, — говорит он, чувствуя, как кошка требовательно подсовывает голову ему под ладонь. — Офигеть, дорогой Бог, чудны дела твои, и вот это все...

Мысли в голове разбегаются, путаются. Кошкина голова лобастая и теплая, и гладить ее приятно, и можно еще почесать за ушами и нос потрогать, осторожно, одним пальцем — разрешит или нет? Кошка разрешает, мурлыкает громче, где ж в ней прячется столько звука.

Юра кладет ладонь ей на голову.

— Ты чья, киса? — та замирает, напрягается под его рукой, переворачивается на живот, готовая встать, выгнуть спину. — Да понятно, что ходишь где вздумается и вообще своя собственная. Тебя кормить-то есть кому?

Пальцы, словно в ответ, натыкаются на полоску ошейника.

— Не бездомная, — Юра проводит по гибкой кошачьей спине, потом чешет пушистую шею: — Это хорошо, что не бездомная.

Они сидят так еще немного: Юра и кошка, он гладит, она мурлычет. Хорошо, спокойно. Солнце пару раз показывается из-за облаков, а потом прячется обратно, как будто боится лимит перевыполнить. Слишком много лучей и света на квадратный метр питерского мая.

В кармане коротко вибрирует телефон. Юра не смотрит даже — знает, что, знает, от кого. Проводит по кошкиной голове в последний раз, задевает уши. Встает. Вроде чуть-чуть посидел, а ноги все равно затекли, теперь неприятно, как будто иголочками колет. Хорошо хоть, онемение проходит быстро.

Надо уже что-нибудь сказать. Зарок же.

Да и торчал тут сколько с этой кошкой, не просто так ведь она? Ну, наверное.

«Мяу», — говорит кошка. И смотрит на него пристально. Зрачки у нее от света становятся совсем узкими. Вертикальные такие полоски. Красиво.

— Дорогой Бог, — рожает наконец Юра, поднимая взгляд от ступенек и видя, как вдалеке, за гравием и дорожками, и за чахлым газоном, паркует свой мотоцикл Отабек. — Давай мы тут как-нибудь сами, а?

Спускается с крыльца, машет — пока, серая, — и идет к Отабеку.

Тот ждет.

Смольный собор за спиной Юры втыкается в небо золочеными крестами на куполах.


End file.
